Must Be Doing Something Right
by serindraxx
Summary: All James could think was, ‘I must be doing something right.’ please read and review!


A/N: yes another songfic by yours truly. I'm hooked to them. This one is Must Be Doin' Something Right by Billy Currington. Please review and tell me what you think.

Serindraxx

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Billy Currington.

**Must Be Doin' Something Right**

_A woman is a mystery_

_A man just can't understand_

_Sometimes all it takes to please her_

_Is the touch of your hand_

James watched his date for the night, nothing going through his mind except that she wasn't Lily.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and they were at a community dance. Lily had suggested that they set one up. Dumbledore had okayed it being at the Three Broomsticks. James had planned to ask Lily, but when he did, Lily said that she already had a date.

Now he was going with a girl from Ravenclaw, one of Lily's friends.

_And other times you got to take it slow_

_And hold her all night long_

_Heaven knows there's so many ways_

_A man can go wrong_

They went and sat down. Lily soon followed suit. Michelle found someone else to dance with and left James alone with Lily.

"Um, Lily, do you want to dance?" he said, finding himself nervous for the first time in seven years.

She nodded her head and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck as a slow song came on.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. James automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, a feeling of contentment coming over him.

_Must be doing something right_

_I just heard ya sigh_

_Don't know what I did_

_To earn a love like this_

As the evening wrapped up, James wished that it would never have to end. He had danced every dance after the slow one with Lily, who wasn't complaining. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice until she was really close that she had something on her mind.

Her eyes, always the deepest green he'd ever seen, were shining with inner emotion. They forced him to look at her, enchanting him. She was standing on tip-toes, her eyes almost level with his.

"James," she whispered the second before their lips met.

He didn't have a single thought in his mind as she deepened the kiss. The things he was feeling left no room for it.

They were twirling in midair, or so it seemed. He didn't know where they were or who he was. All he knew was that he was kissing the girl from his dreams. And she was responding.

Maybe dreams really did come true.

_Tonight's about giving you what you want_

_Whatever it takes_

_Girl I hope I'm on the right road_

_Judging by the smile on your face_

A few weeks after the dance, he could still feel her against him. He could still taste her on his lips. But she had walked away soon after they surfaced. The dream he thought had come true had suddenly burst.

He sent a letter home, running his hand through his hair as he watched the owl disappear.

A sudden thought occurred. He had watched Lily for years, finding her likes and dislikes.

He knew she loved to receive roses or chocolate, but then, who wouldn't? So he decided to make a trip to the florist and pick up some roses.

_Must be doing something right_

_Must be doing something right_

_Must be doing something right_

Later that night, as he entered the Common Room, he suddenly felt too nervous to speak. So he left the roses on her favorite chair and went upstairs to grab his Invisibility Cloak.

He sat down by the boys' staircase and covered himself.

She walked in about ten minutes later and waved her friends off. He held his breath as she picked the roses up, a slight smile on her face. He knew that she would read the card he had had the florist write for him. But he didn't know that her reaction would be to sigh and wipe at stray tears on her face.

He desperately wanted to stand up and move close enough to wipe the tears away. He didn't know that he had stepped on the cloak as he did stand up, or that the cloak had slid off.

All he knew was that he was getting closer to her every step he took.

_Must be doing something right_

_Must be doing something right_

She looked up and the tears glistening on her cheeks took his ability of speech away along with his breath.

He moved close enough to touch her cheek and she rested her head against him. The things going through them didn't allow for anything but them to enter into their subconscious. So they didn't hear Remus enter the room or the record player playing in the background.

They started revolving slightly, swaying together, dancing to a beat only they could feel.

As the dance came to a close, James looked down and leaned close enough to whisper in her ear, "I love you." Then he kissed her. And her arms were lifting to his neck and she sighed contentedly against his mouth, "James."

All James could think was, 'I _must_ be doing something right.'

_I must be doing something right_

A/N: I loved the song so I had to write a fic to it. Yes I cut out a lot, but if you need to know, Billy Currington is the singer, go listen to the song on Youtube. Please review and let me know what you think.

Serindraxx


End file.
